vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Megapede
|-|Megapede= |-|Cicada= Summary The Megapede, also known as Cicada (シケーダ) in its adult form, is an enormous mutated insect kaiju created by TriStar Pictures that appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Metamorphosis. At first a massive centipede-cicada hybrid mutation, the Megapede suddenly appeared in the American Midwest. Attacking and feeding on crops, its actions gained the attention of H.E.A.T. who quickly arrived to investigate. After finding globs of toxic foam at attack sites, they ran into the creature as it attacked the Indiana state fair. Its exoskeleton was too tough for tranquilizer and laser fire, and soon it was on a rampage. Godzilla, however, arrived to do battle yet again! He fought the creature, fighting it as H.E.A.T. watched on. The Megapede managed to use its poison barbs to gain an upper hand. As Godzilla removed the barbs, H.E.A.T. open fired yet again, distracting the Megapede. The monster was unable to see Godzilla charging and soon it was tossed through a huge roller coaster. An electrical generator then exploded, sending thousands of volts through the insect’s body and weakening it. As the monster king moved in for the kill, it spat a glob of toxic foam at his eyes. The reptile was forced into retreat, heading to the water where he could wash off the foam. Unable to stop the Megapede on their own, H.E.A.T, could only watched on as it vanished beneath the ground, totally unaware that it would soon grow into the next stage of its life cycle. After its initial brawl with Godzilla, the Megapede vanished beneath the ground and create a sort of cocoon. It then began to grow into its second life cycle, the giant winged Cicada! After finding its husk, H.E.A.T. was at a lose of where to start their search. While they were confused, the Giant Cicada flew to Chicago and perched itself on top of the John Hancock Center. It began to rub its wings together, creating an intense high frequency song that disrupted all the electronics of the city, in an attempt to draw a mate. Unwilling to just stand by and watch, the air force flew in, firing missiles at the giant insect. The powerful weapons did little to hamper the creature and when H.E.A.T. tried to use electricity against it, it was revealed that the recent metamorphosis had negated the weakness of its previous form. A new plan was put underway to coat the Giant Cicada’s wings with insulating foam. Spraying the insect with it from a helicopter, the foam did its job, stopping the song the creature generated. In response, it reached up, snatching the chopper out of the sky with its large claw. They managed to escape its grasp and land safely, but Godzilla was back for revenge. Rising from the waters of Lake Michigan, he charged down Michigan Avenue towards the John Hancock Center and brought the entire skyscraper down to get at the insect. Without the ability to fly, the cicada tried to escape but Godzilla was hot on its tail. The two fell into Lake Michigan and began to do battle. Soon Godzilla held the insect under the water until it stopped moving. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Megapede, Cicada Origin: Godzilla The Series Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Centipede/Cicada Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Natural Weaponry (Jaws), Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Megapede possesses poison barbs), Transformation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Megapede can hurt Godzilla in battle) Speed:'''At least '''Subsonic flight speed with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Scaling from Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M by virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Megapede's armored body can withstand Godzilla's atomic breath) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, hundreds of meters with Sonic attacks Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: Megapede is vulnerable to electricity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Insects Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Hybrids